


Love, However It Is

by Anthropos_Metron



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthropos_Metron/pseuds/Anthropos_Metron
Summary: Linked sequence of three drabbles. Three days in which Laguna and Kiros pause on a hill after a monster hunt.Life is continuous, but with fixed points.





	1. Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers, these aren't my characters, I'm not making any IP claim and this isn't being done for commercial purposes. I'm just playing around with the characters because I love FFVIII and writing.

Their laughter breaks the crest of the hill, finalising their race. They flop to the grass, heads touching.

Kiros twirls tips of Laguna’s hair, eyes staring into roofless azure.

“I was sick for you, recovering. Hours dragged, looking at the ceiling.”

“I searched for you. For an _age_.”

“You always have a way of finding me.”

Clouds drift by. They each know the sight is shared, unseen.

“Will you stay?” Kiros asks.

“Nobody likes me except Raine and Ellone. I love it here.”

“Raine likes you? Truly?”

Both such jokers.

“Well - sometimes. But Ellone is so sweet.”

 _Always_ , he thinks.


	2. Day Five

Kiros leans back into Laguna, as the breeze tests his patience, whipping Laguna’s hair into his face.

“Perhaps we should head back now,” Kiros offers.

“Let’s stay awhile.”

“You’ll have me settled here too.”

Laguna laughs; a joke camouflaging the truth.

“Would it be so bad?”

“I’d only get in the way.”

Laguna scratches his head.

_Never. But…_

“Raine was so kind to me. I would have died. And Ellone – she always makes me laugh.”

“I know. But before Centra, I thought –“

Two hopes, parted at a crossroads.

Laguna holds him, until they rise together, and walk back, without words.


	3. Day Eight

The horizon falls away into gaudy violet and persimmon, as they lay on the hill. Dusk flares, lively, a benediction for a happy day concluded.

“Will you be happy with Raine?”

“I _really_ like her.”

Kiros breathes out, smiling, irony on his mind. “I always wanted you to feel settled.”

Laguna leans over, his face pausing before Kiros’. A connection, complete, beyond love. A sting, their cracked lips brushing.

“Why?” Kiros whispers.

“A life has settled features,” Laguna murmurs.

He’s resolved. “Be happy, with Raine.”

“I’ll try. But never forget, when a friend smiles.”

They watch, as the light fades.


End file.
